Perfect
by HollisterLove
Summary: Just another short two-shot. Max and Fang have been dating for four years and Fang decides to take their relationship to the next level. What goes wrong? Does Max say yes? Fax/Mang obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**Here I am again with some wonderful inspiration food also known as Ben & Jerry's ice cream! I'm sure a lot of people have done something like what you're about to read after I stop rambling on, but I'm going to write it anyway. This might be a one-shot, but I'm pretty sure that I will make it a two-shot. And now I will stop talking and get straight to business.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. But I can still hope that my parents will buy me the rights of owning Maximum Ride for Christmas. *Sigh* A girl can dream. A girl can dream. **

Perfect

Chapter 1

Fang's POV

Oh, God. I'm so nervous. I'm so nervous that I'm almost sweating. But since I'm Fang, I'm not sweating. Hell, I'm not even showing that I'm nervous.

Now I'm sure you're wondering why I'm nervous because I'm Fang, right? Yeah but this is big! And I've been working on this for a while, trying to find the perfect one. But what I'm getting has to be perfect because it's for a perfect girl. And that perfect girl happens to be my wonderful girlfriend, Maximum Ride, who I am planning on proposing to. Yeah, proposing as in marriage.

Max and I were never one for formalities. We were never even one for _nor_mality considering kids with wings isn't all that normal. But since is this our fourth year anniversary being together, I figured that I should do something special and show Max how I really feel about her.

Which is why I am in the car with Dr. Martinez going to Jared's which, according to Nudge, Angel, and Ella, is a very expensive and high quality jewelry store. I wanted to get an engagement ring that was perfect for Max. I didn't want it to be too fancy, but not too simple.

As we pulled into the parking lot, I could see the front of the store and my first thought was, _Oh shit. There's going to be a big hole in my wallet when I'm done in this store!_ From the outside, I could tell that the store was huge! And as we walked up to the front door, they had some jewelry in the display window and they had tags on them that had a lot of numbers. I sure am grateful that Dr. M is going to help pay for the ring because even though I've saved up a lot of money, I surely don't have enough to pay for it on my own.

"Hello there! How can I help you today?" An overly happy business man asked us.

"Nick here is looking for an engagement ring for my daughter. Can you should us where they are?" Dr. M asked the guy.

"Of course. They're over here. What kind of ring are you looking for?"

I didn't really know what I wanted, just that I didn't want the ring to be too flashy on Max's hand. "Um, I guess nothing too fancy, but not too simple either."

"Okay," the salesman said. "I think I know what kind of ring you'd like."

He walked over to a display case, unlocked it with a key, opened it up, and pulled one out of the case.

"Here," he said, handing it to me. "I think you might like this one."

I took a good, long look at it; it was a very simple ring, but yet it was just right. It would look great on Max's ring finger on her left hand. The ring was _perfect._ I knew right away that that was the ring that would be in a box that I would use to ask for Max's hand in marriage.

The man that was helping me said that it's a, "Three-Stone Diamond Ring," and that, "one diamond symbolizes your past, one your present and one your future. Additional princess-cut diamonds dazzle on either side and below the center stones." His words, not mine.

"What do you think of it Nick?" Dr. M asked me.

I turned and looked at her. "It's perfect."

**I would love it if you would review and tell me how I did. I really don't know when I'll update this and any of my other stories that I said I would update. It'll probably be up on Sunday. Oh, and I have a link to Max's ring on my profile. It's right at the top.**

**Reviews are loved!**

**HollisterLove**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the end of my two-shot called **_**Perfect**_**. I hope that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Perfect

Chapter Two

Max's POV

_Previous Chapter:_

"_What do you think of it Nick?" Dr. M asked me._

_I turned and looked at her. "It's perfect."_

"Good morning Max!" The, now twelve years old, blonde mind-reader greeted me.

"Good morning Angel," I said, taking a plate out of the cabinet and putting a more-than-normal portion of food and piling it all on my plate.

"Why are you up so early if you don't have school?" I asked her. It was January 15th, also known as Martin Luther King Jr. day in the U.S.

"Because I like getting up early," she answered me. "I really like going to school; I get to see all of my friends."

"Hm. Well when Fang and I had a day off of school, we would always sleep in late." I said, drowning my scrambled eggs made by Iggy in ketchup.

"Yes Max, I remember that. Iggy, Gasman, and I never understood why you, Fang, and Nudge would sleep in so late.

"We didn't know either, Angel. We just knew that by the time we would wake up, Iggy would be making everyone lunch."

Angel wasn't even paying attention to me anymore; she was too busy texting one of her friends on her enV Touch.

I finished eating my breakfast, listening to the sound of Angel's fingers typing away on her cell phone.

Once I was done, I put my plate in the sink and sat on the couch in the family room, watching Good Morning America.

Let me catch you up a bit. Fang, Iggy, and I are all eighteen. The three of us graduated high school last May. Iggy goes to San Diego State University, which is about twenty minutes from where we live now. He is in his freshman year and is taking culinary classes. Fang and I are not in college and don't plan on going until we are in our early twenties.

Nudge is sixteen and is in her junior year in high school.

Gazzy is fourteen and is a freshman in high school.

And last but not least, my little baby Angel is so much of a baby anymore. She twelve and is a seventh grader at the middle school in our district.

It's been three years since we've taken down Itex. It happened a little over a year after when we rescued my mom from Mr. Chu.

We currently live in a penthouse right on the beach in San Diego County, in California, which is less than an hour fly to my mom's house in Arizona.

Since Fang, Iggy, and I were not "legal guardians" of the younger three, my mom and Jeb would pop in on us from time to time. That was the only way that we could live on our own and go to school.

For those of you wondering, yes, Fang and I are together. We've been an "official" couple for four years. Actually, our anniversary is today! **A/N: I don't know when the Flock rescued Dr. M, so let's just say that it was in the middle of January.**

Nudge also has a boyfriend. He's a very nice boy named Jason and because of the CSM, he knows about our wings. And the great part about is that he doesn't mind. He doesn't care that we all have wings. He deeply and truly cares about Nudge.

Iggy doesn't have a girlfriend at the moment, but one day he will find the right girl. Gazzy and Angel are too young to date in my opinion, so they're single.

None of us have gotten any new powers except for Iggy. Well, it's not really a power. He got his sight back!

Once we "saved the world," the government did a lot of things for us—including buying this house for us. They asked us if there was anything else that they could do for is. Everyone in the Flock was just happy to finally settle down, but I knew that there was something special that I could do for Iggy, so I asked if they could give him his sight back. They agreed to it and did a little operation on Iggy.

I won't bore you about how they did it and such, but Iggy was one happy bird-kid when he could see.

"Morning, Max," Fang said, sitting on the couch and slipping his arms around my waist.

"Morning, Fang," I said, leaning against his chest.

"I have work today. I go in at 7 AM and don't get off until 4 PM." Sigh. Even on our anniversary he has to work. He probably forgot about it anyway.

"Okay. I'm off today and tomorrow."

He started kissing my shoulder and biting here and there. I didn't mind it, so I let him continue to do it.

"Fang," I said. "It's 6:30; you have to get ready for work."

"Yeah, you're right." He gently lifted me off of him and he set me on the couch.

Fang kissed my forehead. "I love you, Max. I'll see you later today."

"I love you too, Fang."

Fang went upstairs and got ready to work as a bank teller at one of the many banks near us.

Hm, what to do now? Fang has work today and won't get home until this afternoon. Iggy has to go to class. Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy don't have school. What can I do today? I guess I can do laundry and clean up the house.

Looks like that's my only plan for today; cleaning around the house.

Ugh, so tired. I just spent all day cleaning the house _by myself_. The kids were home but they couldn't help me clean because they had "homework" to do. Oh well. At least it killed the whole day.

My eyes just couldn't stand being open, so I flopped down on the bed in the room that Fang and I share. After a few minutes, I was asleep.

And after what felt like a few minutes after I fell asleep, I was woken up to someone shaking my shoulder.

"Max. Max, baby, wake up," the person was saying.

"Mmmffh," I said, rolling to my other side, trying to get away from whoever was talking to me.

"Come on Max, wake up." I finally realized that its Fang talking to me. After all, I don't think anyone else would call me baby.

"Why? I just fell asleep."

"No, it's 6:35. You've been asleep for a few hours." He told me, brushing a few strands of hair away from my face.

"Oh. Well, why won't you let me sleep?"

"Because. I want to take you out to dinner. Come on, there's a dress, a pair of shoes, and a purse for you at the foot of the bed. Get changed into them and I'll see you down stairs in ten minutes."

"Oh-kay?" I said, clearly confused as to why Fang wants me to do this.

I got up and looked at the dress and shoes.

It was a nice dress, actually; it was a short, strapless blue tie-dye dress. The shoes were white and were pretty high. It looked like the heel was about four inches. There was a buckle that went around my ankle and one by my toes. The purse was just a simple white clutch with a bow on the front.

I got changed into them, put on some mascara and eyeliner, and put some lip gloss on.

I took a good, long look in the mirror. My hair was in a simple bun; it was perfectly messy. My legs weren't the tannest they've been before, but considering it's the winter, they looked good.

_Okay_, I thought to myself. _I'm ready. I can do this._

I opened the bedroom door, walked down the hall to the steps, and went down the steps holding the railing for dear life. Why did Fang have to get me such high heels?

He was standing at the bottom of the steps. In a _suit_. Oh God, what are we going to do tonight?

He heard me clumsily walking down the stairs and turned around.

"Wow," he breathed. "You look great. You ready to go?" He asked me, taking my arm.

"Yep," I said, fixing my heels. "Where are we going that we have to be so dressed up?"

"You'll see," he said with a mysterious smile on his face.

We walked out of the front door and into my car, a black Dodge Charger SRT8.

Fang opened the passenger side door for me and I slipped into the seat.

"Really, Fang. Where are we going?" I asked him once he got in and started the car.

"I told you," he said, backing out of the driveway. "You'll see where we're going. I'm not telling you until we get there."

"Ugh, fine." I replied, giving up.

We drove for about fifteen minutes until we pulled into a parking lot. It was for a restaurant called Ruth's Chris Steakhouse. It looked pretty expensive even from the outside considering it was twenty bucks for valet parking.

"You're taking me out to dinner?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said, kissing my cheek. "Happy anniversary, Max."

"Aw, Fang! You remembered!"

"Of course I remembered, baby. Why wouldn't I remember our own anniversary?" He asked, sounding a little hurt.

"I don't know. Normal guys don't remember cheesy stuff that girls remember." I took his hand and laced my fingers through his.

"Well Max, I'm not a normal guy obviously." He said that quietly so that the people waiting outside the restaurant wouldn't hear us.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said, just as the hostess came to the podium.

"Hi!" she said with a bit too much enthusiasm. "How can I help you?"

"We have reservations for two under Nick."

"Great, Nick! Follow me," she said as she grabbed a few menus.

She walked us over to a table for two in the back.

"Enjoy your meal," she said. And get this; she was batting her eyelashes at Fang. Normally, I would get mad at that, but I knew that Fang would never leave me.

Once Fang and I had sat down and the very flirty hostess walked away, I looked at Fang and said, "She was flirting with you. And she was doing a very bad job at it."

He smiled. "Are you jealous?" He asked me.

"Of course not," I said. "Why? Should I?"

"Yeah, you should. Because I'm thinking about dumping you right here and now and taken that girl out on a very expensive date." He said with a serious look on his face.

"You wouldn't," I challenged him.

"Of course I wouldn't, Max," he said, taking my hand. "I love you so much. I would never do something to hurt your feelings."

"I know. You wouldn't want your new girlfriend to have a messed up face, anyway." I smiled, looking back at my menu.

"Oh, I see. You think you're so tough, huh?" He asked me, a cocky smile on his face.

"Yup," I replied, deciding that I was going to get the Porterhouse steak for two, but just eat it all myself. "And that's why I'm going to kick your ass tonight."

"Okay, Max. Whatever you say."

The rest of the night went just like that; Fang and I would mess with each other while eating our food.

"Here's your check. Have a great night!" Our waitress said, putting the bill on the table.

I reached for the bill to see how much it was, but Fang snatched it before I could get it.

"No. This is our special night and I'm paying for it." He said with a firm voice.

"I can't even see how much it is?" I asked Fang.

"No. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I am."

We walked out and I grabbed a couple mints for Fang and myself from the podium.

When we were outside, Fang handed a ticket to the valet guy and he went to get the car for us.

Fang slipped his arms around my waist from behind. "You look absolutely gorgeous tonight," he said, kissing my neck.

I rested my back against his chest until the guy came back with my car.

Once the car got to us, I sat in the passenger seat and Fang got in the driver's seat.

"So, where to now?" I asked Fang.

"It's only a little after eight, and it's surprisingly warm out considering its January. You want to go walking around Eisenhower Park?"

"Sure," I said. "Sounds good to me."

Once we got there, we found a parking spot and got out.

"Wow. You were right, it is really nice out."

"Yeah," Fang said. He seemed a little distracted and was fumbling with something in his pants' pocket.

"You okay, Fang?" I asked him a bit warily.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm okay. Come here, Max," he said, pulling me closer to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

We walked around the park for about ten minutes in silence. Once we got to a bug water fountain, Fang stopped walking and turned to face me.

"Max," Fang began, taking my hands in his. "I love you, so much. You know that right? I have always loved you and I will never stop loving you."

_Is he okay? _I thought. _He's being real touchy-feely._

"I know, Fang. I love you, too. Always." Fang took a good, long look in my eyes, like he was looking for something in them.

I guess he found what he was looking for, because he kissed me softly on the lips and let go of my hands.

Then, he slipped down onto one knee and pulled something black out of his pocket.

_Oh my God!!_ I thought loudly in my head. _He isn't doing what I think he's doing, is he?_

"Maximum Ride, will you marry me?" He asked me, opening the black thing which I figured out was a ring box with an engagement ring inside.

_He is doing what I think he's doing!!!_

Of course I'll marry you, Fang!! Yes! Yes, I will!! Now just put the damn ring on my finger and kiss me!

Oh, he isn't a mind-reader like Angel, so I have to answer him out loud.

"Oh, of course I'll marry you, Fang!"

He smiled, slid the ring on my left ring finger that fit perfectly and stood up and kissed me long and full on the lips.

There were a few people standing near us, watching, and they started to clap.

"I love you, Fang."

"I love you, too Max."

"This night has to be just the most _perfect_ night of my life," I said to him with the biggest smile on my face.

"No," he corrected me. "This has to be just the perfect night of your life _so far_."

I gave a short laugh. "Yeah, you're right."

**Aw! Such a cute ending. Uh, sorry it took me a few extra days to update this, but I had some shit that had to be taken care of. I'll probably update my story, **Gone**, on the weekend.**

**Review please! **

**HollisterLove**


End file.
